


[Podfic] Educate Yourself: At Least There's The Football, Part 2

by sheffiesharpe, skepticaldreamer



Series: [Podfic] At Least There's The Football [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheffiesharpe/pseuds/sheffiesharpe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticaldreamer/pseuds/skepticaldreamer
Summary: Podfic for At Least There's The Football, Part 2: Educate Yourself





	[Podfic] Educate Yourself: At Least There's The Football, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheffiesharpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheffiesharpe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Educate Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/228065) by [sheffiesharpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheffiesharpe/pseuds/sheffiesharpe). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/file/4rgqk279xxymdfq/Educate_Yourself2.mp3/file>


End file.
